The Sgreataidh Helm
by Diagnosis-MusicObsession
Summary: Is Darien....CHEATING! If so why? Who is this black haired girl and......A NEW SAILOR SCOUT! Full Summary Inside. I'm horrible at summaries so read anyway....please? Chap 5 & 6 is up!
1. A New Sailor Scout?

**SUMMARY: **One day Lita and Mina are out shopping to cheer themselves up. The night before a daimon attacked a girl in the park. All the sailor scouts (including Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus) and Tuxedo Mask get caught in the daimon's vines, but then out of no where a new scout appeared. Any way when their out shopping they see Darien with another girl! But they couldn't see her face all they know is that the girl was black hair that reached half way down the small of their back. IS DARIEN CHEATING!

Takes place during Sailor Moon S series because I wanted to have Sailor Mini Moon!

_**Chapter 1: A New Sailor Scout?**_

"AAAHHHH," a scream of some unknown woman in the park.

"Your pure heart crystal is MINE," yelled the daimon.

"MARS CELESTIAL FIRE...SURROUND!" a voice said out of no where. Of course it was Sailor Mars. But she wasn't the only one there. Which was lucky for her since the daimon wasn't done quite yet.

"MERCURY BUBBLES...SPLASH!"

"SPARKLING WIDE PRESSURE!"

"VENUS LOVE CHAIN ENCIRCLE!"

"MOON SPIRAL HEART ATTACK!"

All the scouts tried to attack the daimon, but it was no use(Rini's not there because she's at Serena's house sleeping because it's so late). The daimon then shot out it's vines at the sailor scouts, trapping them.

"URANUS WORLD SHAKING!"

"NEPTUNE DEEP SUBMERGE!" The daimon kneeled in pain, the vines loosening only a little around the sailor scouts.

"SAILOR URANUS, SAILOR NEPTUNE," Sailor Moon said happily, "Boy aren't we glad to see you!"

"Not for long!" the daimon then wrapped Sailor Uranus and Neptune in it's vines.

Tuxedo's Mask's theme song for when he throws his rose

The thrown rose cut loose only a few vines. "A stroll in the park should not be corrupted by nature," Tuxedo Mask said, "I am Tuxedo Mask and I won't allow you to continue."

"Whatever Tuxedo-Weirdo!" the daimon laughed shooting out more vines trapping Tuxedo Mask as well.

"TUXEDO MASK," Sailor Moon said worriedly.

"What's with thing!" Jupiter said, "No matter what we do it just fights back, but harder."

"EVER HEARD OF FIGHTING FIRE WITH FIRE?" a voice said, "WELL THIS IS EARTH TO EARTH! EARTH FLORAL PETAL...RAIN!"

Then out of nowhere (again) a shower of flower petals came from terrifying the daimon. It's vines finally loosening on the sailor scouts and Tuxedo Mask, but not entirely. In the shower of petals the daimon started screaming...and sneezing?

Out of the shadows came, a girl the same age as the same age as the inner scouts. The girl's hair was in a braid that reached to the small of her back.

Her tiara was silver and had a black stone embedded in the center. She had straight silver earrings that had five emerald colored stones crusted together. Her chocker was black that tied in the back. The collar of her fuku was black and the bow on her chest was dark green and had a silver rose pin in the middle; the bow on the back of her skirt was also dark green. The gloves were white with black ends. On her right wrist had a small silver chain that had a 2.5-3in white crystal pendent on it. Her skirt was black; her boots had reached her knees(similar to Sailor Moon and Mercury) were black as well.

In her hands the girl had a dagger, "I'm not here to hurt you." The girl slowly whispered this as she went to cut the vines that was still around the inner scouts legs. Without saying anything to the girl Sailor Moon ran to help Tuxedo Mask. Sailor Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, and Venus just stared at the girl in front of them and wondered, Why won't she look at us?

The girl then tossed the dagger in the air and caught it by it's blade and handed it to one of the sailor scouts, "I think your friends need help." Sailor Venus, Mars, and Jupiter then took the dagger and went to the aid of Sailor Uranus and Neptune.

Sailor Mercury stood behind, still staring at the girl in front of her, "Why won't you look at me?"

"Concentrating," the girl simply said. Sailor Mercury then looked at the daimon that still had petals dancing around it, "Contolling your attack even after it's released...amazing."

"I'm...loosing...control...," the girl said falling to her knees,"SAILOR MOON! NOW WHILE IT'S DISTRACTED!"

"Huh? Oh right," Sailor Moon said, "MOON SPIRAL HEART ATTACK!"

Before the attack hit the daimon, the girl was thrown back by a wind that came from the daimon. As she was in the air she let out a piercing scream, then when she hit the ground it felt as if it was a silent movie.

"That's going to hurt in the morning," she said wobbly standing up.

"Who are you-why did you help us," Tuxedo mask asked suspiciously.

"Why did you help Sailor Moon when you first saw her? Was she cute or just thought you wanted some fun?" the girl said wanting to embarrass him, "As for you first question I'm Sailor Earth. Sorry I have no catchphrases, but I have to get going."

the girl now known as Sailor Earth then took her dagger back from Sailor Venus, Jupiter, and Mars walked away, smiled, and said, "Nice to meet you, Moon Princess!"

Sailor Earth had then saluted the "v" sign(sort of b/c her fingers were closed not opened) and disappeared in the woods.

Tuxedo Mask then thought, _'Could it be...'_

A/N: I will only update when have **ten **reviews.


	2. Spying Part 1

_I'm only doing this for the people that reviewed...GOT IT!_

_SHOUT OUT:_

_**Chikyuuhime:**_

_thank you and I will_

_**jen:**_

_THANK YOU! At least someone thinks I'm good._

_**Gr33nJ3w3lRain:**_

_You'll see. HA I'm sneaky...and very retarded:D_

_**starangel07:**_

_I did. :-P_

_**Chapter 2-Spying-Part 1**_

"I can't believe we got so trashed last night," Lita said

"Well it only figures. It was the middle of the night-we were all half asleep," Minaassured her reved-up friend.

"It doesn't make a difference," Lita complained again,"amd now there's a new sailor scout."

"Well what's so wrong with that?" Mina wondered.

"She could be like Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune," Lita said venomesly.

"We at least we're shopping," Mina said, but then Lita glared at her,"...window shopping that is."

For a half hour or so the two window-shopped and looked for hot guys to follow.

When the two had given up on two hot guys they decided to get ice cream.

"Hey isn't that Darien?" Lita asked.

Mina, who was licking a vanilla ice cream cone, looked down and saw Darien outside a store called _Lids_(A/N: yes it's an ACTUAL store), he looked as if he was waiting for something, "I wonder what he's waiting for?"

Just then a girl walked of the store. The girl had flowing ebony hair that reached the small of her back, they couldn't see her face on the accord of her back facing them and the fact her hat was covering most of her face. She had on a open white zip up hoodie, a black wife-beater underneath, and baggy black jeans that were tight around the waist.

The duet gasped as they saw the girl. Thoughts of betrayl against Serena, killing Darien, and torturing the little "hussie" filled their heads.

"Who's...that?" Mina said in complete shock.

"I don't know, but lets follow them," Lita said fire burning in her eyes.

Lita and Mina had followed Darien and the "hussie" to various places. First they went to the drug store to pick up a prescription. They then went to the skate shop where Darien bought the "hussie" a pair of skates and a helmet, knee pads, elbow pads, the skating gloves etc. They then went to the grocery store. In the store Mina fallowed the "hussie" and Lita fallowed Darien. Nothing out of the usual. Next the "hussie" dragged Darien into a pet store. In the store they saw the girl pick up a siberian husky puppy and started to pout (A/N: still didn't get a good look at her face.) They then saw Darien drag the girl out of the store. For about twenty minutes they walked, Lita and Mina fallowing every few feet behind. The two then realized they were on their way to Darien's apartment! They then saw the "hussie" and Darien in the elevator going up to Darien's floor. Lita and Mina then ran for the stairs and up **15** flights of stairs to Darien's floor. When they reached the floor they burst through the door panting. Mina rested her self on the wall not remembering that the stairs were right next to the elevator. Just as the elevator doors opened Lita grabbed and pulled Mina back before the elevator doors were completly opened. From the corner Lita and Mina watched as the girl and Darien entered his apartment. Shocked the girls decided to wait to see if the girl would come and leave. They had waited for three hours and the girl had not come out. Lita and Mina then decided to talk to the others scouts. 

AT RAYE'S TEMPLE...

"You saw who? With what?" Raye yelled.

"You heard us! We saw Darien with another woman!" Mina yelled.

"What do you mean another woman? Was he doing anything with this girl?" Amy asled the two in disbelief.

"Well they were just shopping." Lita thought.

"It didn't really seem like he was going out with her," Mina said thinking.

"So there's no way to say if he was _with _this other girl or not," Amy started.

"I say we spy!" Raye bursted in the conversation.

"What!" Amy said surprised at Raye, even though she knew she shouldn't be by now.

"Yeah! It'll be the only way to make sure, right?" Raye said, "After all it could be possible that she doesn't like showing public affection, right?"

"Guys I don't real-," Amy started to say, but was cut off by Mina, "Yeah it is possible!"

"I'm in but what do we do about Serena?" Lita asked.

"We don't do anything because we're not-," and yet again Amy was cut off.

"Easy we'll just say we have different things to do tomorrow and she can just spend the afternoon in the arcade like she always wants to do," Raye stated.

"Guys we are not going to-," and again Amy was cut off.

"So it's settled...," Lita began.

"...WE SPY TOMORROW AFTERNOON!" Raye, Lita, and Mina shouted thrusting their fists in the air.

"Why do I bother," Amy asked herself exasperatly and hitting her head with hand.

"I'm sorry Amy. Did you say something?"

Amy fell over anime style.

* * *

_If you really want me to do this story...then review!_

_If you din't know what to say here are a few things:_

_-update soon._

_-It's good update_

_-WRITE LONGER CHAPTERS!_

_-or tell me which chapter(s) were better?_

_It's THAT simple._

_I will update when I get **5** reviews._


	3. Spying Part 2

_I updated a little late._

_SHOUT OUT:_

_**teen13:**_

_They were just ideas, but whatever you reviewed!_

_**Sailor Destiny x3:**_

_I am but I might take a brake to update my other stories._

_**Jen:**_

_You're welcome for the previous shout out and trust me the reviews help keep me on track._

_**starangel07:**_

_I did & it's longer than I remember writing for this story_

_**Gr33nJ3w3lRain:**_

_Well I hope you like this chater too._

_**Makkura-chan:**_

_I am not sure myself, but this is what I'm using_

_**sue-slayer:**_

_Boy won't you be surprised._

_Before I forget there will be a new summary._

_Chapter 3-Spying-Part 2_

"What are we doing here?" Mina asked Raye.

"We're waiting for Darien to head to work. Come on, if the girl is here, still, she'll get bored out of her mind and leave some time, right?" Raye said impatient.

"Good because here he comes," Lita said as she pulled the two to hide behind the corner.

"You promise to behave?" they heard Darien say.

"Jeez Dare-Dare! I'm not a child I can take care of myself." a feminine voice said.

"I know, but when you say that you always get in trouble," they heard Darien joke.

"Don't you have a job to get to...Darie?" the voice said again, "Besides the worse I could do is invite Shaun over and start necking right?"

With the Girls...

"Darie!" the girls whispered to themselves trying to not bust laughing.

Back with Darien and "Girl"...

"No the worst would be me catching you," Darien said with a hint of anger in his voice. But by this time he had already reached the inside of the elevator.

"Yeah...well see ya." the girls then heard a ding of the lobby button being pressed.

"Hey wait Lil-," but Darien was cut off by the elevator doors closing.

"Aww shoot! I only have thirty minutes to make myself cute for Shaun," the girl's voice said running back to the apartment.

The next thing the girls heard was a door slamming.

"At least we know how long we have," Mina said.

The girls then went down to the lobby waiting for "the unknown girl" as Amy would say. After twenty-five minutes of waiting they saw a man with messy light blonde hair, light skinned though slightly tanned, and light blue-green eyes walk in. He was wearing a black leather jacket, a brown shirt, and dark blue jeans.

"Why is it when I go guy shopping I can't find anything close to that?" Mina said starring at the guy.

"Is that a six-pack?" Raye asked amazed.

"Nice chest," Lita complemented quietly.

_'Oh Brother'_, Amy thought.

They saw the man sit down on one of the chairs by the elevator.

"Do you think that's the boy the girl is waiting for," Amy asked. Though Lita, Mina, and Raye were not listening, for they were staring at the man.

"He looks just like my old boyfriend," Lita said her eyes glazed over. Because she said this...everyone fell over anime-style.

Then the girl came out of the elevator went un-noticed. She was wearing a black leather jacket, a purple spaghetti strapped tank top, light blue jeans, and black boots. She was then pulled the girl into his lap, "Hey Lil's!"

"Nice welcoming, Shaun, but you still owe me thirty bucks," the girl said getting up.

"Damn," Shaun said.

"By now you should know better," the girl identified as Lil's said, "So where are we going today?"

"That's a surprise, now let's go," Shaun said as he dragged "Lil's" out.

Raye, Lita, Mina, and Amy then looked out of the window and saw the two getting on a motorcycle.

"How are we supposed to spy on them now?" Lita asked.

"We shouldn't be spying anyway now let-", Amy was cut off.

"They're heading for the park come on let's move!" Raye said ignoring Amy.

The girls ran out of the building leaving Amy behind, "Why? Why do I even bother?" Mina then came back and dragged Amy out.

At the Park...

"Where are they? We've been here forever and there's no sight of them," Mina yelled. The girls were in the park around a bench. Mina was standing on the bench looking through a pair of binoculars going in circles. Raye and Lita were sitting next to the hectic woman. Raye had a sweet drop and was about ready to yell at Mina for acting so weird. Lita was nervously trying to think of excuses for when people walked by staring at her. Amy was three feet away from the bench rolling her eyes at her friends behavior.

"Mina?" Raye asked, but not waiting for her to answer, "We have only been here for twenty minutes! So please...GIVE IT SOME TIME!"

"I'm going home," Amy finally said.

"Huh?" Raye, Mina, Lita asked.

"You know I don't like spying. I don't like spying on someone I know and now...we don't even know this person and we're spying," Amy said hoping she would make sense.

"Point. Well I guess if you don't want to stay you can go. After all we got everything covered!" Raye said excitedly then she looked at Mina who was _still_ standing on the bench.

"Yeah sorry for dragging you into this Amy by now we should know better," Lita said remorseful that she forced her friend to do something she didn't want to do.

"Yeah sometimes we can over do some things," Mina said _still_ standing on the bench and looking through the binoculars.

A surprising Amy, Raye and Lita looked up at her, "You mean...you were paying attention?"

"Huh? Did you say something?" Mina asked.

They all fell over anime-style (A/N: I'm doing a lot of that aren't I?).

Twenty Minutes After Amy Left...

"FOUND THEM!" Mina yelled.

"Where? Where?" Lita then got up trying to take away the binoculars from Mina.

"On the boardwalk!" Mina yelled hopping off the bench into the direction of the boardwalk. Which was the same way Amy was heading...

With Amy...

_'Maybe I shouldn't have left, After all I could be just as bad as they are. And even though it's wrong they're just looking out for Serena right?'_, Amy thought to herself. Amy didn't realize how long she had been walking. Though she did finally notice when the trees that lined the path came to an end. She then heard voices. On the boardwalk she saw the girl named "Lil's" and the boy, oh what was his name again-Oh Shaun. Amy, who panicked, hid to the side behind a tree to spy. _'I am just as bad as them!'_, she then thought.

As Amy was listening she heard something that completely shocked her! But she had to admit she knew she shouldn't be the least bit surprised.

"So, Amy tell us..." Raye snuck behind her, "Who's the one spying now?"

"I am," Amy said giggling at what she had just discovered and what her three friends thought, "I'm just as bad as you three and Serena." Amy then gave them a look that said, "I-know-something-you-don't-know!" and left.

"Uh...okay," Lita said confused.

"Well...that wasn't weird," Raye said sarcastically.

"Hide. There coming," Mina said looking on towards the boardwalk.

"Let's gets you home," They heard Shaun say.

"Party Pooper," "Lil's" said laughing, they both then went on the motorcycle and speed away.

"Is it me or does she look familiar," Raye asked Lita and Mina.

_**Poll:**_

_**Should there be a Spying Part 3?**_


	4. No Name

_Yeah I know I haven't updated in a while and I apologize. I also apologize for leaving you with such a crappy chapter, but at least it's something,_

_**SHOUT OUT:**_

_**Chikyuuhime:**_

_Thank you. and I apologize for not giving you a spying part 3._

_**starangel07:**_

_That was short, but good enough. Why didn't you answer the poll though?_

_**Jen:**_

_Sorry that it took me so long._

_I already started chapter 5, so wish me luck!_

_Chapter 4- No Name_

Raye, Lita, and Mina were exhausted! They had been spying for at least a week now. So far all they know about this "mystery girl" was that the person she has been hanging around with was he was hot and his name was Shaun. That he was a hottie, he hang's around "Lill's" all the time, is a hottie, seems to be in love with, "Lill's" (A/N: of course that sucks for the girls), and did I mention a hottie.

So now, here they were at Raye's temple looking over everything that they have gathered, but then Amy walked in.

"Hey guys! What are you-"Amy looked at what they were doing,"-never mind."

"Hey Am's!" they said until Mina came up with an idea.

"Hey Amy you know we're really tired…Could you possibly, oh I don't know, look at what we have and tell us what you think?"

"Leave it to a blonde to come up with a plan to have someone else to do the dirty work," Raye whispered annoyed to Lita, who just stifled laughter. (A/N: no offense to blonde's! I'm humongo sorry if I offended anyone!)

Amy, who already knew the plan, had nothing else to do since she finished her homework in class thought, _'The only thing they probably have written is that Shaun guy was a "total hottie!".'_

"Why not I have nothing else to do anyway," Amy smiled.

Lita, Mina, and Raye then happily gave Amy their notes.

One Hour Later…….

Now Amy was exhausted!

All together, the girls had at least thirty pages of notes! The notes were written in detail and sloppy handwriting, but Amy was still able to understand it.

'_If they take such good noted when they spy why is it they need so much help with their schoolwork?'_ Amy asked herself.

"So Amy…what cha got?" asked Mina, who just got back from getting a soda.

"Well from what I have read I would rather think that this "Lill's" girl is a relative of Darien's and in love with this "hottie", as you three have repeated so much," Amy began, "I also think that "Lill's" isn't as much of a "hussie" as you three think."

"Okay…" Lita said, "But is that possible?"

What do you mean?" Mina asked Lita.

"Darien is an orphan after all and he doesn't have any memory of his parents. How could this hus- I mean girl be Darien's relative?" Lita asked.

"She has a point," Raye said, "A very sad point."

"What's a sad point?"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH," the girls yelled.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH," Serena yelled.

The girl's turned around to find Serena, Darien and Rini at the sliding door.

"Oh nothing," Raye, Amy, Lita and Mina chorused putting all of their notes in their English books to just have them look like regular school notes.

"Hey were have you guys been the past few days," Serena asked making her own place at the table.

"Yeah I haven't seen any of you at all," Darien added.

"Yeah Serena's has been eating twice as much as she usually has," Rini said poking Serena's sides.

"Oh you little brat," she growled.

Now Serena and Rini were trying to battle one another at different sides of Darien.

"So anyway…." Darien said. "I have someone for you all to meet."

"Really?" Serena and Rini paused in their squalling, looking at Darien excitedly.

All the girls (except Amy) glanced at each other in worriment.

"Who do you want us to meet Darien?" Rini asked.

"Yeah who?" Raye agreed.

"It's a surprise," Darien smiled.

"Let's go then," Amy said cheerfully.

"Yeah let's go!" Serena said almost half way out the door.

Darien looked hesitant, "Why not."

_Like I said I know it's short, but it's something. And I already began chapter 5 (that's the right number right?) R&R please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_


	5. Her Name is Lillian and Serena Knows!

_Chapter 5- Her Name is Lillian and Serena Knows?!_

"Darien?" Rini asked.

"Yeah?" he responded to his future daughter.

"Why are we going to your apartment to meet your friend?" Rini asked.

"Well because my friend is living with me." Darien replied.

"Darien why won't you at least give us a hint to who you're having us meet?" Serena said exasperatedly.

"Because then it wouldn't be a surprise," Darien replied.

"Yeah Serena, don't you know anything?" Rini yelled teasingly.

"Oh you little…." growled Serena.

"So Darien?" Raye asked menacingly, "Why is it so important that we meet this…friend of yours?"

"Because I've known this person for a very long time and this person means a lot to me," Darien said simply.

"Not more than me, I hope," Serena, giggled and Darien joined.

In The Elevator………

"Please give us s hint, Darien!" Serena and Rini pleaded.

"What's wrong with you, Serena? We are going to be there in a few minutes. Stop complaining!" Raye yelled.

"Why are you only yelling at me? Rini was doing it too," Serena whimpered.

"She is a child. It's cute when she does it," Raye replied.

In Front of the Apartment………

"OPEN THE DOOR! OPEN THE DOOR!" Serena and Rini yelled at Darien, who has not even had the chance to take the keys out of his pocket.

"ENOUGH ALL READY!" the girls yelled.

In the Apartment…….

Darien left the girls in the living room as he looked around his apartment for this person.

Raye, Lita, and Mina were very suspicious. Would Darien really dump Serena right in front of them? No, he would not. He was not that heartless…was he?

Serena and Rini on the other hand where just so excited about meeting one of Darien's friend they did not realize the girls' odd behavior.

"Guys? Look!" Mina whispered to Raye and Lita.

"What?" Raye asked as Lita gasped surprisingly.

"Those are the roller blades that Darien bought that huss- I mean girl," Lita explained trying to hold her tongue. After all Rini was in the room.

Rini then noticed a small bottle on the coffee table. She then picked up the bottle to examine it.

"Darien, who's Lillian," she asked curiously, as Darien arrived back into the living room.

"Lillian? Darien isn't that…?" Serena trailed off.

"Who's Lillian?" Raye, Lita, and Mina asked suspiciously and in an accusing way. On the bottle, they could see that whatever medication it was it was for someone named "Lillian Ana Maria Shields".

"Girls, it's rude to bud into someone else's business." Amy exclaimed. Though Serna and Darien were to busy talking to each other to realize the girls were being nosey.

"Darien, is Lillian the friend that you want us to meet?" Rini asked excited.

"Um…yeah Rini, she is," he said.

"Darien let's just tell them now and get it over with," Serena tried to comfort him.

"Okay then," Darien responded, "You all might want to sit down."

"Remember when I told you about how my parents died in that car crash?" Darien asked them. The girls nodded in agreement afraid to say something that would upset him.

"Well I didn't tell you the whole story," Darien stated.

"Darien, you lost us," Raye said bluntly.

"Well…um my parents and I weren't the only ones in the car. There was a little girl about three-years-old." he led off.

"And that little girl was…" Mina asked.

"…is your friend?" Amy asked.

"And my sister (A/N: not much of a shocker, huh?), " Darien said, "She says she's been a little short on energy for the past few weeks and her doctor subscribed her these Jumpstart pep pills to give her an energy boost."

"Wait a minute," Raye exclaimed, "You're telling us that you had a little sister all this time and you never told us!"

"Yes?" Darien asked not really knowing what to say.

"Why didn't you tell us? And why is it that you never told us before?" Raye asked.

"And why isn't Serena surprised?" Lita seem to be asking herself.

"I already told Serena all this," he said covering his hand with his and then started answering Raye's questions, "I don't know why I didn't tell you. Never came up really. Moreover, she was not here because she was adopted at the orphanage and I was not. Her foster parents just called me about a month ago saying something about being to violent and needing better guidance. Next thing we know she was being sent up here in Tokyo from Osaka."

"So where is she?" Mina asked.

"Most likely she's still asleep, which isn't a good thing considering her condition," he replied.

All of a sudden, the group heard a door at the end of the hallway open. Then they heard shuffling on the floor, almost as if someone was crawling. Finally, the cause of the problem was who they guessed was Lillian, crawling on the floor. The girl then flopped herself on the floor, her eyes not yet open and her face was to the floor and her hair flowed also hiding her face. She then lazily smacked her arm on the coffee table obviously looking for her "pep pills". Rini then realized the pills were still in her hands and placed them on the table for Lillian to find.

"Lily? Why are you on the floor?" Darien asked.

"To weak to stand," she replied letting her arm flop back to her side.

Darien then took the pills off the table, "Your pep pills say that it should start working after an hour. Think you can last?"

"I'll try," she said turning herself over on the floor, "Aren't you supposed to be at work?"

"It's my day off. Why?" Darien had asked suspiciously.

"No reason. I'm going to get dressed and make a call," she said then rushed out of the room, though on her feet this time.

"That was Lillian," Darien said.

"She seems interesting," Lita said.

"I wonder who she's making that phone call to," Rini said in wonderment.

All of a sudden, Darien had a meddling look in his eyes, "I'm going to go make sure Lily takes her pills."

'Why is it I have a bad feeling about this,' Serena thought.

Fifteen Minutes Later…

"WHY I OUTTA!" the girls heard a scream.

Then, all of a sudden, they saw Lillian chasing Darien.

"WHAT DID I DO?" Darien yelled as the two ran around the couches for each other.

"YOU LISTENED IN ON MY PHONE CALL YOU NINNY!" she yelled back.

"WHAT ABOUT YOU?"

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!"

"NO, BUT YOU DID DISOBEY MY ORDERS!"

"WHAT ORDERS?"

"YOU'RE GROUNDED! REMEMBER?"

"FOR WHAT?"

"THE TATTOO!"

"Tattoo?!"

The two siblings ceased their yelling and chasing to realize they had forgotten about their guests, though Lillian never realized they were there in the first place. Lillian was clad in a green spaghetti strapped tank top, flared low-rise blue jeans, and a brown hoodie.

"Lillian this is Serena, Rini, Amy, Raye, Lita and Mina," Darien introduced.

"Oh my god" Raye said looking between the two.

"What?" Lily said feeling as though she had been accused of something.

"You two look almost exactly alike," Lita explained Raye's astonishment.

Lita and Raye were correct. Lillian and Darien had the same shade of black hair and dark blue eyes. Even the siblings skin tone was the exact same. Other than their gender, the only difference was that Lillian's hair was practically at her waist, if it were to be cut, the two could almost pass as twins, with a height difference.

"What'd I ever do to you?" Lily joked.

"Lily when I was talking to you yesterday you never told me about a tattoo," Serena stated.

"You two talked to each other yesterday?" Darien was scared at what embarrassing things his sister could tell Serena, "About what?"

"Stop worrying dude it was just girl talk," Lillian teased her elder brother.

"You have a tattoo?" Rini said admiringly.

"Um…yeah. Which one are you?" Lillian asked the child.

"I'm Rini-Serena's cousin," Rini lied, "What did you get a tattoo of?"

"A calla lily. It's one of my favorite flowers next to the fire and ice rose (A/N: they're mine 2!)." Lily then turned around and took off her brown hoodie and they saw a small, white calla lily tattooed on her left shoulder blade, "And of course Darien just had to see it and of course he has the power to ground me, so he did."

"You make me sound like a bad guy," Darien said sitting on the couch.

She smiled evilly, "That's the point."

"So you came from Osaka?" Raye asked, "What's it like there?"

The group spent the next hour talking and getting to know Lillian more. However, Lillian insisted that she they call "Lily".

"Hey, why don't we all go to the arcade?" Serena suggested.

"I can't go," Lily then turned and glared at Darien, "I'm grounded."

"Okay, okay. You're grounded no more," Darien said.

"YES!" Lily yelled jumping from her seat, "Now I don't have to try and sneak out anymore!"

"About that-" Darien tried to threaten.

"Hey if you want me to keep that dirt I have on you a secret-don't tempt me to spread it," Lily was better at threatening than her brother.

On the Way to the Arcade…

"Hey Dare-Dare? I was wondering if we could stop somewhere before we get to the arcade." Lily asked, "Or if you won't I could just catch up."

"Where do you have to go?" Darien asked sounding oddly nosey.

"Just to see Shaun. He's helping his step-dad in some project insolating a house that his business is building," Lily then noticed the smirking look her brother was giving her, "I just want to drop by and say hi, so get that look off your face."

"Who's Shaun?" Rini asked.

"He's just one of my friends. I've known him for a really long time," Lily explained.

"She's also in love with him," Darien teased.

"I DO NOT! I DO NOT! I DO NOT! I DO NOT! I DO NOT!" Lily yelled at her brother slapping and punching him in random places on his body. Lily then completely ignored her brother, "Serena here's a suggestion- GET A NEW BOYFRIEND! Or you might be taunted by a moron for the rest of your life." All Serena did was laugh. She had spoken with Lily multiple times and found out Lily and Darien fought constantly and annoyed the hell out of each other. However, she knew it was just their odd way of sibling love.

"I was joking," Darien said laughing.

"Yeah, yeah," she said as she turned a left down the street, but the arcade was to the right.

"Lily where are you going?" Darien asked.

"I'm going to see Shaun," Lily yelled from behind, "I'll catch up later." And with that she was lost in the crowd.

Darien had a suspicious look on his face.

"Darien what's wrong?" Serena asked.

"When I was…paying close attention to Lily's call-" Darien was cut off.

"Eavesdropping," the girls said.

"-I heard her talking to Shaun. I think Lily lied about where she was going," Darien said.

"Darien, you lost it," Mina said.

"Or have I? Lillian has been getting in a lot of trouble lately. Part of the reason I grounded her was so I could figure out what to do with her," he confessed, "Lily is about the same age as you all. And since the majority of you go to Crossroads Junior High, I'm sending her to go to school there. I need you to keep an eye on her."

With Lily…..

'_I can't believe him! I thought I could trust him! I thought he would trust me-believe in me!' _Lily thought with tears in her eyes as she went into a back alley, _'I need to talk to Shaun.'_

Lily walked out of the dark alley knowing she would get herself into trouble if she stayed there. As she walked into the alley she bumped into someone, "Oh sorry sir."

She gasped.

"Why hello Darlin'. I kinda missed you."


	6. Lily's Situation

_Chapter 6- Lily's Situation_

**In Chapter 5...**

**She gasped.**

"**Why hello Darlin'. I kinda missed you."**

The man backed her back into the alley and hurdled her to the brick wall by her neck. His hands were choking the breath out of her, her feet kicked as she lifted her off the ground, and her hands were on his, trying to pry them away.

"Oh yeah. You thought I was dead, didn't you?" he tightened his grasp.

"You were dead! I saw you and your car fall into the water!" she stated.

"Yeah well I guess your beauty kept me alive," he said, "You look just like your mother."

Lily spat at him, "GO TO HELL! You knew NOTHING of my mother!"

The man threw her into the ground, "Darlin' if you want all those gals you just meet safe, along with that boyfriend and brother of yours, you will do as I say."

And with that the man left the alley and Lily on the ground in pain and despair, "You might want to brush up on those fighting skills of yours, Darlin'."

He then yelled, "Ollie Connigan LIVES!"


	7. Telling Shaun

_Why didn't anyone review chapter5?_

_SHOUT OUT:_

_**akasailorsea:**_

_thanks! it's nice to hear people was i am a good writer. i can't help using the dub names because i watched ONLY the dub episodes. though when i read a story without dub-anything i have somehow "trained myself" to instantly translate them to the dub version, i always ignore Mamoru and Motoki for some reason though..._

_I AM SORRY FOR NOT DOING THE CHAPTER 5 SHOUT OUT!!!!!!!!_

_**katie-baby-3X7-21**_

_thank you very much! like i keep saying (at least i THINK i keep saying) it's always good to hear how good i am and how good the story is going._

_**Chikyuuhime**_

_a very faithful/loyal reader you are! thanks a lot for reading my story! about the e-mail...i don't remember what we were talking about (it was seven months ago) so could you refreshen my memory!_

_**starangel07**_

_i attempt to, but sometimes it never works! ;_

_ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Chapter 7- Telling Shaun_

Lily, shaken up, was now walking down the street in the correct direction to the construction site where Shaun was working. Right now Lily was almost in tears, she couldn't believe a horrible man, such as him, was alive.

If Lily had ever truly lied to her brother it was her memory of their long-gone parents. Lily might have only been three, but she still remembered them. For example her and Darien's hair color came from their father and that their deep blue eyes came from their mother. She could remember her mother's Spanish accent and their father's musky smell from his cologne.

There is a reason why Lily thought Ollie Connigan was such a terrible man...he was the reason Mr. and Mrs. Shields were dead.

She had known for nearly eight months. She would have gone to the police, but who was going to believe someone who's been sent to juvenal hall twice and that this same person has no memory of her parents? About a month ago she told Shaun, he knew she could still remember her parents. A few days after she told him he came up with some weirdo plan.

FLASHBACK

"Remind me why we're doing this again," Lily asked. Surprisingly, she was a nervous wreck, which was usually the opposite of herself. Here she was with Shaun on some empty bridge with someone Lily had never met before. They were waiting for the evil, devious, crack head, bipolar Ollie Connigan, who was coming back from some charity auction, probably drunk, as usual.

"You know exactly why we're doing this," Shaun replied, he forgot to mention that this man that Lily had never met before couldn't speak English (A/N: I know the series takes place in Japan, but go with it. I never watched the Japanese version of the show. Except for PGSM, but that doesn't count). This "new person" was supposedly on "the force" and had owed Shaun a favor. He handed Shaun a wire, "Okay Lil's, lift up your shirt."

"What?!" Lily yelled, "Shaun I'm-"

"Relax, I just have to wire you," he assured her, "Besides, it's not like it's the first time I've seen you naked."

"SHAUN!!!!" Lily yelled surprised that he talked so loud with the unknown guy so close.

"Relax, he can't speak English," Shaun replied.

"You could have told me that before," Lily yelled. Then she started talking of the earlier subject, "Besides that night we were both drunk and it's not like we knew what we were doing…after all we were both virgins."

"Yeah, now lift up your shirt," Shaun said as she finally lifted her shirt blushing. He was soon blushing at the sight of her lacey dark red bra. "I do remember a grin on your face though," he teased.

When he finished wiring her she finally adjusted her shirt, "I remember one on yours too."

All of a sudden, they heard a big screech and a crash come from the road. The next thing they knew was Ollie Connigan's car, was sinking in the water, with him in it.

END FLASHBACK

That night had brought back hurtful memories to Lily. It reminded her of the night her parent's death. For the next few weeks she had started acting up in school and started getting into trouble again. Her foster parents thought it was time for the Shields siblings to reunite…forever. That was the cause of the big move.

A few minutes later she finally made it to the construction site. Most of the construction was finished, though the window panes, and doors weren't intact yet. Lily walked in hoping that finding Shaun would be easy . Then something tapped Lily's shoulder. She turned around and saw am alarmingly tall man behind her. He had large, bulging muscles with a tattoo of an anaconda on one arm and another that said "Big Daddy" on the other arm. On top of his bulging upper body he wore a white muscle shirt and on his large bulging legs he had on blue jeans. On his face he wore 5 o'clock shadow. He also had a cleft chin and beady eyes, that had the look of kill in them.

"Hey Jerry, how are you?" You look like you've been working out," Lily said calmly.

He gave her a friendly hit that knocked her back a few steps, "Hey Lily, I'm doing great, and you're right I have been working out." Jerry Brooks was one of the very large, but friendly workers of the construction staff.

"And the wife and kids?" she asked rubbing the sore spot of Jerry's punch.

"Great as always," he said, "But I bet you're looking for Shaun, right? He's down in the basement."

"Thanks, but how did you know I was looking for Shaun?" she asked, but received no answer, but a look, "I don't like him."

"Lily? What are you doing here?"

Lily turned around to see Shaun coming towards her with his foster father. Shaun was also wearing a yellow hard helmet, but he wore a open, red plaid shirt over a black muscle shirt and blue jeans.

"Lillian, how wonderful it is to see you again," Shaun's father said. Shaun's dad, Samuel Carver was a very simple man. He had a lovely wife, a nice house, and a successful company. His hair gray with age as was his mustache and beard.

"Hi Mr. Carver, it's great to see you too," she said as they shook hands, "You don't mind if I take Shaun away for a few minutes, do you?"

Sensing the distress in her voice, "Go ahead, keep him if you like. He's been very slow today."

Taking a double-take Shaun yelled, "Hey!"

Lily laughed as she grabbed Shaun's hand and dragged him away. It was her slightly fake laugh. Sometimes she would use that as a distress signal when in public with Shaun.

"Ooh your slightly-fake laugh, what happened?" Shaun asked as they went to the far end of the house.

"Well originally I came over to say hi and see if you wanted me to bring you some lunch later, but something very, very bad happened," Lily explained, "He's back, he did not die in that car wreck."

"You mean-" he asked, but he sis not have time to finish because Lily nodded her head with tears in her eyes. Shaun then embraced her as she broke out in tears. Little did they know, Mr. Carver was spying on them, but he could not exactly hear…he was getting old after all.

"What are you going to do?" Shaun asked pulling her away to get a good look at her face.

"The same thing as before. Live a slightly normal life while doing his dirty favors," she sniffled, "I just have to be more careful. He knows about you, the girls, and my brother. And with his unlimited amount of resources he can do anything."

Shaun froze as he thought about the dirty favors Ollie would ask, "Speaking of dirty favors did he ever force you to-" he was of course referring to sex.

Lily looked at him like he was crazy when realization hit her, "OH! Um…no he would never force me to…_that_. He said I look too much like my mother for that action. Apparently my mother was as innocent as a nun or something. Besides I think _you_ of all people would know considering…" she trailed of thinking about the party where they both became intoxicated and had drunken sex…wonderful drunken sex, but drunken sex none the less. They both blushed thinking of that night.

"So when are we going to finally sit down and talk about that?" Shaun said embarrassed.

"Soon, soon," she said just as nervous and embarrassed, "Everyone is waiting for me at The Crown so I'll see you later?" Before he could say anything else she left.

'_It amazes me to no end how strong she is,' _Shaun thought, _'She cries her heart out and she still has enough strength to meet up with people and act as if everything is okay.'_

"Son, is there a problem with Lily?" Mr. Carver came into the scene.

"Yeah, something happened and I am her shoulder to cry on," Shaun was worried. He wanted to go out and comfort her, to be with her, to protect her.

Mr. Carver knew his son had secret feeling for the girl, "Go. You aren't exactly needed here. Let her cry on your shoulder."

And with that he ran after her.

"But there is a catch."

_Sorry that it took me so long to update...i kinda lost the book i was writing in ; _

_i might just put it in a folder..._

_R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! now!!!_


End file.
